Hidden Secret (Quest)
Info It is said Mr. Trek is very skilled in chess. Don't you want to see him playing chess? Objective Go to House: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes *There is a dress of the same name, Hidden Secret. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Carlos titled "About Secrets" that reads: :I often wonder why secrets are so precious that people are willing to spend money to get them. After all, the secret shows a person's true self and the most vulnerable part in their heart. If such a thing is know to others, it is equal to show one's weakness to the enemy. Please don't be angry about the blank book. Please take care of it because it should've been filled with my weakness. If I have hidden something from you, there's a good reason for it. But rest assured, in front of you, I will never have a secret. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: I heard that there is a chess master playing in the city recently. Magda: A chess master? Eliza: Indeed. It's said that he used to travel around the continent to learn chess and had many apprentices in the Lionheart Kingdom. But anyone who dares to challenge him, without exception, loses. Magda: Impressive! Eliza: These are just rumors. People always like to make a good name for themselves to gain respect. Anything, things in other countries are something no one can verify. Magda: So he never really lost? Eliza: If you are curious, go see for yourself. No matter whether it is true or not, you will always learn something. Magda: Then... I'll get going now! Story Chat 2 Challenger A: Dammit, I lost again! Challenger B: But do you still want to win? Challenger A: Always! Besides, it's a feat to beat people who never lost before! Magda: (It seems this master of chess is living here. I don't think I'll be able to see for myself though...) Servant: Let's welcome the next challenger. Magda: ?! Servant: Is it you? Miss, please this way. Lord Trek is waiting for you. Magda: No, I'm... (--I was pushed forward!) — Trek: Are you going to challenge me? Madga: It must be a misunderstanding. I'm just... Trek: Go home then. Magda: What? Trek: I won't bother with a little girl. If you start losing, you'll be noisy and start crying. Everyone will say I'm bullying a girl with chess. Magda: Although your skill in chess is indeed good, it doesn't mean that you can disrespect your opponent. You will lose your reputation! Trek: Hahah, that's quite the tone, little girl. In that case, I will make an exception. If you would. Magda: (...But I don't even play chess! What should I do?) (Forget it... It can't be that difficult!) (If I remember correctly... I have to move this piece. But where would it go...) Trek: Don't be nervous. It is normal to lose to me. Even if you think about your move for a long time, you won't win in the end. Magda: (...Maybe I should move this one.) ...? (Who stopped me?) Carlos: Lady Ellenstein is not a person who can freely participate in this informal test. If you want to challenge her, please send your invitation to the Ellensteins. Trek: Hah, who are you? Do you say so because you are afraid that she loses to me? Carlos: Not at all. Lady Ellenstein's skills in chess is unique to Finsel so she never tries to compete with others. If you insist on testing her, you must defeat me first. I can never win against her. Carlos: If you win, you will be qualified to compete against her. Magda: (whispers) But I... never played chess with you! Carlos: Stand behind me and don't talk. Trek: How ridiculous! Do you know who I am? I'm not qualified?! Do you know how many nobilities asked me for advice in other countries? Carlos: Since you are in Finsel, you should follow our rules. What do you say? Trek: ... Carlos: Come on, Mr Trek, let's have a duel between men! Magda: (whispers) On the table? A duel between men in chess? Carlos: Lady Ellenstein, don't underestimate the game of chess. Sometimes it is more difficult than a real battlefield. It depends on the mind and not brute force after all... Trek: What are you two doing? Since you want to be a hero to save a fair maiden, what would you bet? For me, I will bet my reputation on being undefeatable. What about you? Carlos: This is my bet. Trek: A notebook? Carlos: That's right. Trek: What a joke! I am gambling my reputation! And you choose a notebook?! Carlos: The secrets inside it are more precious than your reputation. It's enough to exchange for a mountain of gold. Magda: ?! Sir Carlos, don't be so impulsive! Carlos: Do you think I will lose? Magda: But the opponent is skilled! (I never knew Sir Carlos could play chess! If he's really good at playing chess, I'm afraid everyone should know about this!) Carlos: I know what you're thinking, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: ... Trek: Well, it's just a book anyway. I don't wnat to keep waiting. Let's start. *After an hour* Trek: ... Carlos: It's alright. You can admit it. Trek: N-No! I won't lose! Carlos: Are you sure? Then - Checkmate! Trek: N-No! That's not true! I want a rematch! Carlos: No matter how many times you try, the outcome will always be the same. Playing chess involves not merely intelligence. When you think of it as just a tool to show off with, you have already lost. Let's go, Lady Ellenstein. It seems today there's no need for you to go into battle. Magda: (coughs) ...What a pity. Story Chat 3 Carlos: ... Magda: ... Carlos: Don't you think you should be saying something? Magda: Like...? Carlos: Like "Thank you for saving me just now"? Magda: (cough) You are welcome! Carlos: ... Magda: Phew... I was really scared back there. If you didn't win... Carlos: It can't happen. It seems you still don't trust me enough, Lady Ellenstein.Magda: Because I've never seen you play chess! You never told me! Carlos: It was nothing important. Magda: ...So what is important? Carlos: ... I can't tell you that. Magda: (I know even if you don't tell me. They are all written in that notebook...) Maybe... let's compete! Carlos: What game? Magda: Just like the one you played earlier, if I win, you give me the book? Carlos: Then what if you lose? Magda: Then wait for me to lose first! Carlos: What game shall we play then? Magda: Rock, paper, scissors. Carlos: ... Lady Ellenstein, you are so... What can I say? Magda: Do you agree or not! Carlos: Can I say no? Magda: No, then let's get started. Magda and Carlos: Rock, paper, scissors. Magda: ... I won? Carlos: ...If you aren't satisfied with this result, we can do it again. Magda: That's it. Mr. Carlos, you should admit defeat for bet and gave me the notebook. Carlos: Now? Magda: Why not? Carlos: ... Give me some time for preparation and I will send it to your house tomorrow. How does that sound? Magda: ...You need to prepare it? Carlos: Of course. After all, the notebook is something that has followed me for so many years. To suddenly hand it over, I have to console it. Magda: (I just want to look. I won't steal it.) Okay. I'll take your word. Carlos: I don't have the intention of going back on it. Story Chat 4 Magda: ... Sir Carlos, can you explain this? Carlos: It's the notebook you wanted. Magda: Why is it blank? Carlos: I have many notebooks, some written, some blank. If I run our of pages, what should I do? Besides, you didn't say which one do you want. Magda: (...He tricked me!) Carlos: Well, since the book was delivered, I will take my leave. I wish you a good day, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: (Next time Miss Shatina wants to beat him up, I won't stop her!) — Trek: You over there! Hey, stop! Carlos: Yes? Trek: Let's have that rematch. What do you say? Carlos: I don't have the time. Trek: ...If you don't even want to try, I will say that you deliberately lost to that woman! Carlos: Do as you please. Trek: Don't you have any weakness? Carlos: I can't just let others know that she's my weakness easily. But I would ensure she is secure. Trek: Since I can't have a rematch, what about satisfy my curiosity? Before you went through the door, you were obviously skimming through a book that was full of things. How could you bring it out? Carlos: Hm... I lost on purpose because I wanted to give her the book. But now isn't the time. I still don't want anyone to know she's my weakness. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Transcript Category:Event Quests